


Kat

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, PTSD, homework assignment, horror/suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Hi here take my homework story Im proud of~Ezra is still haunted by the fire that claimed her sister's life, and her nightmares will never let her forget that.
Relationships: Ezra Clarke & Kat Clarke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Heres my history homework. We had to write a story that connected in some way to the Industrial Revolution...so here's the aftermath of the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire in the perspective of one of the survivors.
> 
> (Ezra isn't a real person btw. Neither is Kat.)

_ Ezra! Ezra! _

_ Help me, help me! _

_ I can feel them…. I can feel the flames! _

_ Ezra, save me! _

~

Ezra woke with a start, her eyes rapidly searching back and forth. A sigh of relief left her lips as she was met with the cooling dark of her room. Her sister’s screams still echoing in the back of her head. Ezra shook her head, turning over and covering her eyes with her sleeve. She could see everything so clearly, despite it being months later after the fire. The sight of her sister’s blackened face from the smoke, her eyes wide and red from irritation…. She shuddered. Just thinking of her like that made her anxious. 

_ Ezra… _

“Shut up.” Ezra muttered, tightening her hand on her eyes. “You’re not here. You’re not here.”

_ Ezra… _

“It's just my imagination…”

_ Ezra…  _

“Just the wind.”

_ Ezra! _

“Just go to sleep.” Ezra felt her eyes slip closed. A cold breeze swept through her room, a hint of smoke in it's cold grip. “Just… go to sleep.”

…

“Where am I?” Ezra’s eyes snapped open once again. She looked around her landscape. Everything was black. Not even a dark hue over the town she lived in, just...black. Her legs started walking in an unknown direction before she even told them to. Her head was stuck in one place, but she could somehow see the whole landscape. There was no end to the darkness. No horizon, no indication of where the floor stopped.

After a few moments of walking, something started coming into view. A grey blob against the blackness. Ezra’s eyes had finally begun to adjust and whatever that grey blob was came into view. 

A grave, a little patch of soil, and a headstone. But not any headstone, a headstone in the shape of a little girl, her long hair and dress blowing in the non-existent wind. Her back was facing Ezra, but just from the position of the statue, Ezra knew that it was something bad. Something was amiss, something was  _ wrong _ . As her legs kept walking, a small flower sprouted from the inky ground. A white lily, wilted and sad. 

The feeling of wrongness grew within her. Her head was mechanically pointed at the dead flower. A moment passed with nothing, and Ezra almost awoke herself with boredom. Suddenly, a small flame erupted at the base of the flower, climbing up it's stem and turning every leaf and bud it touched into a blackened dust. The dust crumbled to the floor, immediately falling invisible. No… 

Her breathing grew heavy with panic as her eyes were glued to the burning flower. A soft sound reached her ears. It was a tinkling sound, full of mania, fear, and horror.

_ Ha… _

_ Haha… _

_ Ahahaha!! _

Ezra’s head jerked up. Suddenly, the statue had turned towards her. Half of its face was crumbling off, stone falling away to reveal…something absolutely horrifying on the inside. Her mouth was grinning widely, gravel teeth chipped and fading away. The pattern of the skin was crossed and burned, stone combining with other layers of stone. The girl’s dress was torn and smelled of horrible smoke, her apron torn to shreds of slate. The girl’s eyebrows were curved upwards in a frightened expression. But her eyes...her eyes were dark and the pupils were small with fear, looking beyond Ezra as if something was hanging behind her, ready to pounce and kill...

_ A...Ahahaha! Aha...Ahahaha!! Ha...hahaha…!! _

Ezra’s gut feeling grew from just  _ wrong _ to  _ terror _ . She had to stare at this girl, this girl of smoke and fire and murderous joy. 

Suddenly, tears started leaking from the statue’s eyes, despite them being hardened stone. Her smile was wide and happy, even though her eyes only showed horror and helplessness against whatever was behind Ezra. 

_ Ezra… _

The tears dripped down her dress, making a hissing sound as if putting out a flame. They sunk into the soil, leaving dark spots after them. 

_ Ahaha!  _

With every laugh, more tears leaked from her eyes. Smoke started coming from her dress as the tears slid down her stone body, into the soil. Ezra’s distressed eyes searching for...for some  _ explanation  _ of this dream. 

The water was up to her ankles. Then up to her knees. Then her thighs…

“Let me leave!” Ezra shouted at the dream, her body stuck in it's standing position. “Wake up!”

_ Ahaha! _

_ Ezra… _

The hissing of fire being put out filled her ears as water steadily started pouring from her eyes. Terror grew in Ezra’s chest. Something warm touched her back. The water grew to her waist. 

_ Ezra! Ezra! Bí ag súgradh liom! Play with me! _

Flames licked her back, even though the water was up to her chin now. Terror seized her heart, begging her mind to  _ do  _ something...To run, to swim, to flee, but she was stuck and couldn't do anything. Water entered her nose, and the flames behind her roared on, despite the water swamping her front side. 

_ Ezra! Ezra! _

A piece of the statue fell off.

_ Help me, help me! _

Another one fell.

_ I can feel them…. I can feel the flames! _

Water swirled around them, pulling off a chunk of stone, revealing...

_ Ezra, save me! _

A lifeless corpse.

_ Please…  _

And soon, she would match.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Ahaha… _


End file.
